Datalog (Final Fantasy XIII)/Enemy Intel
Enemy Intel is a part of Datalog. It entries list nearly all information about enemies; the exceptions are: *CPs gained for defeating enemy. *Strength and Magic of an enemy. *Number of ATB gauge segments along with their abilities. The player is rewarded with the trophy/achievement Loremaster upon fully revealing 100 enemies' info in the datalog. Soldiers PSICOM Shock Troops FFXIII EI PSICOM Enforcer.png|PSICOM Enforcer FFXIII EI PSICOM Tracker.png|PSICOM Tracker FFXIII EI PSICOM Scavenger.png|PSICOM Scavenger FFXIII EI PSICOM Raider.png|PSICOM Raider FFXIII EI Sanctum Seraph.png|Sanctum Seraph PSICOM Hunters FFXIII EI PSICOM Warden.png|PSICOM Warden FFXIII EI PSICOM Ranger.png|PSICOM Ranger FFXIII EI PSICOM Predator.png|PSICOM Predator FFXIII EI Infiltrator.png|PSICOM Infiltrator FFXIII EI Sanctum Archangel.png|Sanctum Archangel PSICOM Artillery FFXIII EI PSICOM Bombardier.png|PSICOM Bombardier FFXIII EI PSICOM Destroyer.png|PSICOM Destroyer FFXIII EI Sanctum Celebrant.png|Sanctum Celebrant PSICOM Airborne FFXIII EI PSICOM Aerial Recon.png|PSICOM Aerial Recon FFXIII EI Aerial Sniper.png|PSICOM Aerial Sniper FFXIII EI PSICOM Dragoon.png|PSICOM Dragoon PSICOM Epopts FFXIII EI PSICOM Huntress.png|PSICOM Huntress FFXIII EI Sanctum Inquisitrix.png|Sanctum Inquisitrix PSICOM Elites FFXIII EI PSICOM Marauder.png|PSICOM Marauder FFXIII EI PSICOM Executioner.png|PSICOM Executioner FFXIII EI PSICOM Warlord.png|PSICOM Warlord FFXIII EI PSICOM Reaver.png|PSICOM Reaver FFXIII EI Sanctum Templar.png|Sanctum Templar Corps Footman FFXIII EI Corps Regular.png|Corps Regular FFXIII EI Corps Watchman.png|Corps Watchman FFXIII EI Corps Pacifex.png|Corps Pacifex FFXIII EI Corps Steward.png|Corps Steward Corps Gunman FFXIII EI Corps Gunner.png|Corps Gunner FFXIII EI Corps Marksman.png|Corps Marksman FFXIII EI Corps Tranquifex.png|Corps Tranquifex FFXIII EI Corpse Defender.png|Corps Defender Militarized Units Drones FFXIII EI Watchdrone.png|Watchdrone FFXIII EI Deckdrone.png|Deckdrone Tilters FFXIII EI Myrmidon.png|Myrmidon FFXIII EI Crusader.png|Crusader FFXIII EI Orion.png|Orion FFXIII EI Viking.png|Viking Golems FFXIII EI Uhlan.png|Uhlan FFXIII EI Bulwarker.png|Bulwarker Cognispeeders This category gathers all information about cognispeeders. They are quick and deadly futuristic motorcycles powered by AMP. FFXIII EI Ciconia Velocycle.png|Ciconia Velocycle FFXIII EI Falco Velocycle.png|Falco Velocycle FFXIII EI Milvus Velocycle.png|Milvus Velocycle FFXIII EI Aquila Velocycle.png|Aquila Velocycle Armatures FFXIII EI Midlight Reaper.png|Midlight Reaper FFXIII EI Megrim Thresher.png|Megrim Thresher FFXIII EI Havoc Skytank.png|Havoc Skytank FFXIII EI Starboard Hull.png|Starboard Hull FFXIII EI Starboard Turret.png|Starboard Turret FFXIII EI Portside Hull.png|Portside Hull FFXIII EI Portside Turret.png|Portside Turret Razorclaws FFXIII EI Pantheron.png|Pantheron FFXIII EI Thexteron.png|Thexteron FFXIII EI Adamantheron.png|Adamantheron Zwerg Droids FFXIII EI Zwerg Scandroid.png|Zwerg Scandroid FFXIII EI Zwerg Metrodroid.png|Zwerg Metrodroid Vespids FFXIII EI Vespid.png|Vespid FFXIII EI Vespid Soldier.png|Vespid Soldier Leeches FFXIII EI Frag Leech.png|Frag Leech Armadons FFXIII EI Lucidon.png|Lucidon FFXIII EI Thermadon.png|Thermadon Flan FFXIII EI Flanitor.png|Flanitor FFXIII EI Flanborg.png|Flanborg Behemoths FFXIII EI Beta Behemoth.png|Beta Behemoth FFXIII EI Alpha Behemoth.png|Alpha Behemoth FFXIII EI Lodestar Behemoth.png|Lodestar Behemoth FFXIII EI Proto-behemoth.png|Proto-behemoth Annihilators This category gathers all information about annihilators. They are inventions of PSICOM and are meant to kill quickly any threat from Pulse. FFXIII EI Manasvin Warmech.png|Manasvin Warmech FFXIII EI Manasvin Marmech 2.png|Manasvin Warmech FFXIII EI Anavatapta Warmech.png|Anavatapta Warmech FFXIII EI Garuda Interceptor.png|Garuda Interceptor FFXIII EI Kalavinka Striker.png|Kalavinka Striker FFXIII EI Aster Protoflorian.png|Aster Protoflorian FFXIII EI Vernal Harvester.png|Vernal Harvester FFXIII EI Ushumgal Subjugator.png|Ushumgal Subjugator FFXIII EI Ushumgal Subjugator 2.png|Ushumgal Subjugator FFXIII EI Tiamat Fliminator.png|Tiamat Eliminator FFXIII EI The Proudclad.png|[[The Proudclad|The Proudclad]] FFXIII EI The Proudclad 2.png|[[The Proudclad#Second Encounter|The Proudclad]] Feral Creatures Beasts This category gathers all information about wolves. They can use Virulent Breath to poison their enemies. FFXIII EI Silver Lobo.png|Silver Lobo FFXIII EI Gorgonopsid.png|Gorgonopsid FFXIII EI Uridimmu.png|Uridimmu FFXIII EI Amam.png|Amam FFXIII EI Managarmr.png|Mánagarmr FFXIII EI Ugallu.png|Ugallu FFXIII EI Megistotherian.png|Megistotherian Terraquatics This category gathers all information about frogs. FFXIII EI Bloodfang Bass.png|Bloodfang Bass FFXIII EI Breshan Bass.png|Breshan Bass FFXIII EI Hedge Frog.png|Hedge Frog FFXIII EI Mud Frog.png|Mud Frog FFXIII EI Ceratosaur.png|Ceratosaur FFXIII EI Ceratoraptor.png|Ceratoraptor Spooks This category gathers all information about spooks. They can call allies, if there are few during battle. FFXIII EI Gremlin.png|Gremlin FFXIII EI Gachimacera.png|Garchimacera FFXIII EI Imp.png|Imp FFXIII EI Leyak.png|Leyak FFXIII EI Rangda.png|Rangda FFXIII EI Adroa.png|Adroa FFXIII EI Verdelet.png|Verdelet Daemons This category gathers all information about daemons. FFXIII EI Incubus.png|Incubus FFXIII EI Succubus.png|Succubus FFXIII EI Skatane.png|Skata'ne FFXIII EI Stikini.png|Stikini FFXIII EI Yaksha.png|Yaksha FFXIII EI Yakshini.png|Yakshini FFXIII EI Rakshasa.png|Rakshasa Stalkers This category gathers all information about stalkers - plant enemies. FFXIII EI Barbed Specter.png|Barbed Specter FFXIII EI Triffid.png|Triffid FFXIII EI Mushussu.png|Mushussu Armadillions This category gathers all information about armadillions, enemies with high HP and hard to stagger. FFXIII EI Scalebeast.png|Scalebeast FFXIII EI Gurangatch.png|Gurangatch FFXIII EI Navidon.png|Navidon Nudibranchs This category gathers all information about slugs. FFXIII EI Crawler.png|Crawler FFXIII EI Noctilucale.png|Noctilucale FFXIII EI Alraune.png|Alraune FFXIII EI Rafflesia.png|Rafflesia Wyverns This category gathers all information about wyverns. Before War of Transgression they were used as transport on Gran Pulse. Presumably Dia clan members from Oerba hunted them. FFXIII EI Wyvern.png|Wyvern FFXIII EI Svarog.png|Svarog FFXIII EI Amphisbaena.png|Amphisbaena FFXIII EI Zirnitra.png|Zirnitra Woodwraiths This category gathers all information about woodwraiths. FFXIII EI Enki.png|Enki FFXIII EI Enlil.png|Enlil FFXIII EI Bandersnatch.png|Bandersnatch FFXIII EI Jabberwocky.png|Jabberwocky Oretoises This category gathers all information about oretoises - giant tortoises lurking over the Archylte Steppe on Gran Pulse. They are giant and difficult to kill. FFXIII EI Adamantoise.png|Adamantoise FFXIII EI Adamantoise Left Foreleg.png|Left Foreleg FFXIII EI Adamantoise Right Foreleg.png|Right Foreleg FFXIII EI Adamantortoise.png|Adamantortoise FFXIII EI Adamantortoise Left Foreleg.png|Left Foreleg FFXIII EI Adamantortoise Right Foreleg.png|Right Foreleg FFXIII EI Adamanchelid.png|Adamanchelid Wurtzitoise-ffxiii-dummied.png|Wurtzitoise (Dummied) FFXIII EI Long Gui.png|Long Gui FFXIII EI Long Gui Left Foreleg.png|Left Foreleg FFXIII EI Long Gui Right Foreleg.png|Right Foreleg FFXIII EI Shaolong Gui.png|Shaolong Gui Flan This category gathers all information about flan. Their special move, Merge, allows them to combine for more powerful ones. FFXIII EI Flan.png|Flan FFXIII EI Dire Flan.png|Dire Flan FFXIII EI Monstrous Flan.png|Monstrous Flan FFXIII EI Rust Pudding.png|Rust Pudding FFXIII EI Ferruginous Pudding.png|Ferruginous Pudding FFXIII EI Corrosive Custard.png|Corrosive Custard FFXIII EI Flandragora.png|Flandragora RottenTomato-ffxiii-datalog.png|Rotten Tomato (Dummied) FFXIII EI Hybrid Flora.png|Hybrid Flora FFXIII EI Phosphoric Ooze.png|Phosphoric Ooze FFXIII EI Alchemic Ooze.png|Alchemic Ooze FFXIII EI Gelatitan.png|Gelatitan FFXIII EI Ectopudding.png|Ectopudding Behemoths This category gathers all information about behemoths. When their HP is about 50% they stand up and fully recovers their HP. States, however, are not dispelled. FFXIII EI Feral Behemoth.png|Feral Behemoth FFXIII EI Greater Behemoth.png|Greater Behemoth FFXIII EI Kaiser Behemoth.png|Kaiser Behemoth FFXIII EI Behemoth King.png|Behemoth King FFXIII EI Humbaba.png|Humbaba Goblins This category gathers all information about goblins. They have high Strength and can call allies. FFXIII EI Goblin.png|Goblin FFXIII EI Goblin Chieftain.png|Goblin Chieftain FFXIII EI Munchkin.png|Munchkin FFXIII EI Munchkin Maestro.png|Munchkin Maestro FFXIII EI Borgbear.png|Borgbear FFXIII EI Borgbear Hero.png|Borgbear Hero Sahagin This category gathers all information about sahagins. They physically resembles sahagins from Final Fantasy X. FFXIII EI Sahagin.png|Sahagin FFXIII EI Dagonite.png|Dagonite FFXIII EI Orobon.png|Orobon Ochu This category gathers all information about ochus and their companions. They are very difficult to defeat. FFXIII EI Ochu.png|Ochu FFXIII EI Microchu.png|Microchu FFXIII EI Neochu.png|Neochu FFXIII EI Picochu.png|Picochu Cactuars This category gathers all information about cactuars. They use Needle abilities to deal tremendous damage and some can transform into more powerful kinds. FFXIII EI Cactuar.png|Cactuar FFXIII EI Giant Cactuar.png|Giant Cactuar FFXIII EI Cactuar Prime.png|Cactuar Prime FFXIII EI Flowering Cactuar.png|Flowering Cactuar FFXIII EI Gigantuar.png|Gigantuar Tonberries This category gathers all information about tonberries. FFXIII EI Tonberry.png|Tonberry Pulse Automata Pulsework Soldiers FFXIII EI Pulsework Soldier.png|Pulsework Soldier FFXIII EI Pulsework Knight.png|Pulsework Knight FFXIII EI Pulsework Gladiator.png|Pulsework Gladiator FFXIII EI Pulsework Centurion.png|Pulsework Centurion FFXIII EI Pulsework Champion.png|Pulsework Champion Combat Engineers FFXIII EI Boxed Phalanx.png|Boxed Phalanx FFXIII EI Hoplite.png|Hoplite FFXIII EI Ambling Bellows.png|Ambling Bellows FFXIII EI Cryptos.png|Cryptos Centurions FFXIII EI Berserker.png|Berserker FFXIII EI Berserker Centaurion Blade.png|Centaurion Blade FFXIII EI Tyrant.png|Tyrant FFXIII EI Tyrant Centaurion Blade.png|Centaurion Blade FFXIII EI Immortal.png|Immortal Bombs FFXIII EI Bomb.png|Bomb FFXIII EI Circuitron.png|Circuitron FFXIII EI Cryohedron.png|Cryohedron Armaments FFXIII EI Dreadnought.png|Dreadnought FFXIII EI Juggernaut.png|Juggernaut Cie'th Shambling Cie'th FFXIII EI Ghoul.png|Ghoul FFXIII EI Ghast.png|Ghast FFXIII EI Strigoi.png|Strigoi FFXIII EI Taxim.png|Taxim FFXIII EI Vampire.png|Vampire FFXIII EI Sacrifice.png|Sacrifice Winged Cie'th FFXIII EI Wight.png|Wight FFXIII EI Pijavica.png|Pijavica FFXIII EI Nelapsi.png|Nelapsi FFXIII EI Varcolaci.png|Varcolaci FFXIII EI Edimmu.png|Edimmu FFXIII EI Chonchon.png|Chonchon FFXIII EI Penanggalan.png|Penanggalan Unusual Cie'th FFXIII EI Vetala.png|Vetala FFXIII EI Raktavija.png|Raktavija FFXIII EI Seeker.png|Seeker The Undying This category gather all information about Cie'th, The Undying. They are powerful Cie'th who defied their Focus-giver. FFXIII EI Mithridates.png|Mithridates FFXIII EI Bituitus.png|Bituitus FFXIII EI Geiseric.png|Geiseric FFXIII EI Syphax.png|Syphax FFXIII EI Numidia.png|Numidia FFXIII EI Attacus.png|Attacus FFXIII EI Wladislaus.png|Wladislaus FFXIII EI Vercingetorix.png|Vercingetorix Others Fal'Cie This category gathers all information about fal'Cie, god-like creatures of Cocoon and Pulse, and their battle allies. FFXIII EI Anima.png|Anima FFXIII EI Right Manipulator.png|Right Manipulator FFXIII EI Left Manipulator.png|Left Manipulator FFXIII EI Dahaka.png|Dahaka FFXIII EI Barthandelus.png|Barthandelus FFXIII EI Right Pauldron.png|Right Pauldron FFXIII EI Right Ailette.png|Right Ailette FFXIII EI Left Pauldron.png|Left Pauldron FFXIII EI Left Ailette.png|Left Ailette FFXIII EI Barthandelus 2.png|Barthandelus FFXIII EI Barthandelus 3.png|Barthandelus FFXIII EI Orphan.png|Orphan FFXIII EI Orphan 2.png|Orphan l'Cie This category gathers all l'Cie, humans branded by fal'Cie magical abilities, encountered in battle during storyline. FFXIII EI Cid Raines.png|Cid Raines Eidolons This category gathers all information about Eidolons, summons from Final Fantasy XIII. FFXIII EI Odin.png|Odin FFXIII EI Stiria.png|Stiria FFXIII EI Nix.png|Nix FFXIII EI Brynhildr.png|Brynhildr FFXIII EI Alexander.png|Alexander FFXIII EI Hecatoncheir.png|Hecatoncheir FFXIII EI Bahamut.png|Bahamut Category:Datalog in Final Fantasy XIII Category:Bestiaries